The Master and His Kinght 20
by PunkWolf32
Summary: The Master is back the drums are gone and the council is out of his way, there's nothing to stop his plan of revenge. That is until He meets Jenny. Can she change him? or will he change her? Read to find out! Revamped, redone and better than ever!
1. Chapter 1

**hey! I'm back! I wanted to make sure that I could keep this story up that's why there's been such a gap between the announcement and the actual chapter. Sorrry readers...but with no further ado back again Jenny!**

**Jenny:Hey! Guys! I'm much more gung-ho in this version! Less damsel in distress-y!**

**PunkWolf:yes, well that was your request...**

**Jenny:Mhmm! So this chapter is all with me! So enjoy!**

**PunkWolf:Jenny, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Jenny:Oh right! PunkWolf32 doesn't own Me, the time vortex, or any obscure refrences to the show. Or the show either, cause if she did i'd be a regular!**

**PunkWolf:You can shush now, they want to read the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

TIME VORTEX

Jenny strained against the controls of her ship, she'd been following the Dalek space-craft through the void for what felt like ages. The ship she was in hadn't actually been built for travel through time. Though it had been designed to actually ride solar flares, and navigate the trickiest of wormholes, so Jenny figured it was good enough. She'd only recently modified the craft and hadn't actually had time to test it. To tell the truth Jenny wasn't particularly clear on the specifics of time travel, but some part of her brain, somewhere in her subconscious knew how to do it. Jenny simply tried not to think too hard on what she was doing, and let instinct kick in.

Which at first had seemed like a simple thing to do, Jenny was interested by the smallest of things she was only nine months old, and much of the universe was new to her. Yet, she somehow found it hard to fill her mind. Multi-tasking came as naturally to Jenny as breathing, and much like a computer it was difficult for her to find one single task that required all of her brain power. It took a lot of trials until Jenny decided that she'd stick with something uncomplicated. So distracting herself had become a simple matter of observing her surroundings well running equations through her head. Usually some little detail would get her train of thought going and diverging all over the place. She had tested this theory numerous times, and found that she was much better with computers when she wasn't thinking about them.

Jenny theorized that the ability with computers, and time-traveling came with her Time Lord DNA. Parts of her father's consciousness may have downloaded along with her training. Jenny did find, however there were lots of things she didn't know. She didn't know how to socialize and often found herself being a bit too touchy- feely for most races. She didn't have knowledge on most alien races or their cultures. She didn't know how to cook, or how to fly a ship. Jenny did learn the latter, while the former continued to elude her. However, Jenny found she learned quickly.

Jenny picked up languages simply by standing in a crowd. If she listened long enough she began to understand. She was extremely adaptable and managed to make friends easily as she quickly adjusted to a race's culture. Jenny found that most people were tolerant, though quite a few races had a bit of a vendetta against humans in general. Which kind of annoyed Jenny, because she wasn't human. It was however, a lot easier to let people assume she was.

That usually avoided things like the Dalek she was chasing from trying to kill her. That is until everyone suddenly forgot who the Doctor was. Which was what made this particular one so special. The Dalek did remember, it had even thought she was the Doctor after scanning some of her DNA. The downside to having only one genetic parent, is when an alien race that uses DNA to identify beings has a vendetta against said genetic parent.

That's why Jenny was so focused on making sure it didn't get away from her. If this Dalek knew her father, then maybe it knew why everyone had suddenly forgotten about him. Jenny had to know, she just had to. She knew he wasn't dead, she'd sense it if the last other of her kind died. Jenny knew that somewhere deep in her soul, she could sense her father. She remembered that odd twinge she had gotten in her heart when she had passed the Medusa Cascade. Something had happened to him, but she had felt him come back like a solid presence.

So, no he wasn't dead. Still something had happened to him, and Jenny just had to know what. If she was ever going to reunite with her only parent, she had to find out. The dalek's ship swerved as a stray object blurred past them, almost clipping the side of Jenny's ship. Jenny dodged flying junk as they zoomed past a rift in time. She was also keeping a sharp eye out for any blue boxes, if she found her father in here she'd ditch the Dalek.

Jenny was dodging a particularly large piece of time junk, and almost rammed into another ship. Jenny tried to make it out in the craziness that is the Time Vortex, but the ship seemed to be giving off some sort of light and she couldn't quite make it out. Deciding that the light spaceship was most definitely not her fathers(Donna had described it as a big blue box, though Jenny never did get to see it), Jenny returned her attention to dodging space junk and not crashing into the walls of the vortex. Though one wouldn't exactly call them walls, they were simply edges of nothingness, nonexistent spaces, an endless abyss that you couldn't fall through, or walls.

Jenny's sudden mental distraction on the walls, that weren't really walls, but might as well be called walls, caused her to miss the sudden swerving of the Dalek's craft. The Dalek had suddenly burst out of the vortex and Jenny was slow to follow. She couldn't quite figure out when the Dalek had exited to, but she could figure out where. Well, at least within ten miles or so. She swerved her clanky, durable, not vortex suitable craft out into the time stream, and found herself suddenly plunging through an atmosphere. An atmosphere that was comfortingly similar to that of her home planet Messaline, at least she knew she could breathe here.

Jenny's attention was soon absorbed, reentry was one task that required almost all of Jenny's brainpower, leaving only a teensy bit left to make unimportant, and often irrelevant observations. She'd even struggled to hold a conversation once, when traveling with a particularly talkative creature from Beetlejuice-Four, with two heads. The struggle mostly came from differentiating between which head was talking do to their extremely similar voices, and the fact that Jenny couldn't see them since her focus was on flying. She only had time to remember the frustration she had felt during the incident, before her ship entered the Troposphere, and all her brain was required to focus on flying while locating a suitable spot to land.

The area below her was mostly farmland according to her ship's scans. There weren't any spaceports nearby, which wasn't very surprising. Most growing food didn't react well to spaceship exhaust. Normally, Jenny would avoid landing in such areas, but the nearest spaceport could be on the other side of the planet. This is where the Dalek had landed, or Jenny admitted will land. She at least had to try to end up in the vicinity. She set her scans to locate an open flat space unoccupied by any higher life forms. After having to explain to the computer, that yes, cows were higher order life forms. She eventually found an open glade that was most likely left unoccupied due to its vicinity to a roadway.

Jenny carefully turned her ship, and descended slowly into the spot, the planet was just beginning to turn the side Jenny was on towards the sun when her ship rested firmly on the ground. It was only when Jenny had grabbed her bag and flung open the ship's port did she realize she'd landed under radio silence. Even planets with only one spaceport would monitor all space entry's to prevent smuggling. Yet, no one had bothered to even attempt to communicate with her ship. It was this realisation that made Jenny run back into her ship and activate the chameleon circuits. If her entry hadn't been questioned, then chances were this planet had yet to invent space travel. If Jenny's assumption was correct then the sight of her ship in the field could cause problems. Even if the planet's sentient race(or races) couldn't recognise it as more than a hunk of metal.

Jenny ran back out and examined her ship from all sides, and attempted to climb on top, though the hull still hadn't cooled down quite enough for that, she had the burns on her hands to prove it. After verifying that all parts of her ship that she could see, she couldn't see, Jenny turned to face this new planet. Her first observation was that it was awfully quiet. Jenny could actually hear the birds singing. The area was absent of the usual industrial sounds that Jenny had grown accustomed to. It was also absent of the noises Jenny generally associated with people.

Upon observation Jenny discovered that the planet was most definitely inhabited. The roadway, though absent of any sort of vehicle, was in good repair and she could faintly see what looked like lights in the distance. She couldn't really tell with the sun rising to her left and all, but the roadway headed in that direction, and the opposite one, roadways tended to do that. Jenny decided simply to follow the roadway towards what looked like lights, but might not be lights. She simply locked her ship, marked it's location on her pocket computer and headed off.

* * *

**Tada! It's even over a thousand words! I know it doesn't look long, but hey shorter chapters mean more updates. The next one should be up some time next week! It stars the master, and an alien race of my own creation! So look forward to that till then review!**


	2. The Master

**And were back, sorry I thought I'd post this sooner, but I had to finish it up, and I just started watching Supernatural. Whoch is severly addicting I've gone through the entire first season just this week. Starting wendsday. I've also been working on a Merlin fic and a novel, so bit of a crazy hobbieness going on, but here is the new chapter starring as promised The Master!**

**Master:Finally, I actuallly get to do something.**

**PW: Don't be so darn picky, It's hard getting a new alien race**

**Master:I can tell their not the scariest things I've seen**

**PW: Ya well they're not supposed to be scary! thier supposed to be ****_normal_**

**Master:You might want to fix your defenition of Normal...**

**Pw: Oh shove off and do the disclaimer**

**Master ...fine..PunkWolf32 doesn't own me, Jenny, The Earth, Nebraska or Doctor WHo. She does however own the alien race featured in this chapter, so if you want to use them ASK Girst...Happy?**

**Pw: Very! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Balangay, NEBRASKA, USA, SOL-2

Balangay was simply just another farm town in Nebraska. Their main produce being corn and squash. Though there were also a few dairy farmers, and an old coal mine. It wasn't anything spectacular or even mildly interesting. Though there wasn't really much in Nebraska you could even consider being spectacular or mildly interesting. It was altogether a rather simple(read:dull) place to live. It was most certainly not a vacation spot, or the home of any interesting ideas or historical events. Even those that did exist were often forgotten, or even overlooked by the rest of the world and even the Nebraskans themselves.

Which is why it came as a great surprise, to even such an intellect as the Master's, that it was the host to an alien invasion. Well, uprising more like. The Doctiles had crash landed their arkship on earth three generations or so ago. They had found themselves on a planet of beings that looked mostly like they did, expect their ears were a bit bigger and their noses a bit smaller, and their physique just not quite right. The planets residents, who called themselves humans, had simply assumed they were immigrants(which technically they were, though just from another planet, not another country as the humans presumed) and didn't look at them twice. The first generation of Doctiles, were simply happy to have somewhere to call home. They went along with the humans assumptions and integrated themselves within the society. The second generation grew up with the humans, and rather enjoyed being included, though they often found the humans' technology infuriatingly ancient at times. It was only when science fiction books started coming out that the Doctiles became unhappy with their lot in life.

The Master knew that most of what the humans called "science-fiction" focused on the "possibility" of life on other planets. Though they were usually hilariously inaccurate, the note of truth they hit upon had a tendency to dig itself it one's mind. It didn't help that much of science fiction depicted aliens as war happy races, and often led to their ultimate extinction. The Doctiles worried that if the human's were ever to discover their existence, that they would attempt to eradicate them too. Though do to the fact that most humans treated these stories as utter nonsense those worries simply stayed worries.

That is until the Information Age. When humans started making computers, and sending ships into outer space, things started to get scary. They creeped ever closer to the discovery of alien races, and the discovery of the very one hidden amongst them. The worry hedged into the minds of the third generation, and as they slowly grew up human technology speedily advanced. That decision though was the reason the Master was in the middle of Nebraska, hiding in a coal mine. It was dank and dusty, and not at all the kind of place the Master liked to frequent. But there was a meeting for an alien uprising and consequential conquering of Earth. From what the Master had previously learned the Docitiles were extremely intelligent creatures, and more than capable of conquering the human race. Something the Master couldn't let them do under any circumstances. It was his job to conquer Earth, he couldn't allow some no good pacifist alien race do it first.

Normally The Master would simply let the Doctor deal with these types of things. But ever since the Silence had marked the Doctor as wanted and he'd pulled his damned disappearing act, the Master was left to clean up the trash himself. It wasn't a task he was particularly happy about, but it was a necessary one. So here sat the Master in an abandoned coal mine listening to bunch of scared people confess their fears. A couple of the more radical ones spoke up loudly about the need to destroy humans, but the whole thing felt like a waste of his time. That was until a more intelligent member of the group asked why they were in Nebraska.

That's when the Master perked up and adjusted his perch on the rafters above the hollow where the group was gathered. Finally they were talking about something meaningful. The Master wasn't much for crouching in shadows, but he needed to know more before he made his move. He was always one step ahead, and if he wanted to keep things that way he'd have to sit back and observe first, even if that meant balancing on a piece of wood spying.

"Because, this is America's heartland. If we can take over the farms we'll have a better foothold. We'll be able to sustain ourselves, and deplete their food supply. That's why."

The Docitile who spoke had spent most of the meeting slouched against one of the barns supporting posts. He was a younger member of the group. WIth brown hair brown eyes a long face and pointy nose he rather reminded the Master of one of Earth's rodents. He pulled himself up straight when addressing the group.

"Now, that you've all calmed down a bit we can start discussing an actual plan. I think we should first start with-"

The Master had leaned over the edge of the rafter to make sure he could hear better, he strained his ears, and leaned over as far as he could. Then all of a sudden a tremor ran through his body unbalancing him. With his torso already hanging over the edge, his grip slipped and he tumbled over landing with a hard thud on the ground much to the shock of the gathered aliens. The Master looked up and tried for a sheepish smile but all he could think was Someone just came through the time vortex. There was only one person The Master knew could cause such a tremor, and he had a few questions he'd like to ask them.

* * *

**TA DAH! The Master and The Dcoilites! Dun dun dun! I don't actually have much to say on this cahpter but if you have any questions feel free to Pm me or start typing in the box below. **

**Also it has come to my attention that my prolouge that was supposed to be at the end of the original version of this stroy may not have actually been posted(darn bipolar computer)**

**Master: the problem is between the chair and the keybord**

**Please don't qupte my Web Design teacher it's rather creepy. ANyways if you guys would like to read it I can post it here. **

**Next chapter will feature the first meeting between our Portagonists! so look forward too that. The chapter pribably won't be up till late next week early the week after because I have some school projects to finish up, and then there's the Supernatural...**

**Also if anyone has an idea for a christmas one-shot I want to writ e one so shoot!**

**That's it I'm done. Please review, it helps remind me to write!**


	3. Running

**Hey Sorry this is super-duper late. But Christmas is extremely distracting. Between the sudden on slaught of school work, and crazy preperations my free time vanished. i also got a tumblr which is extremly distracting. Picked up a new project(always a bad idea), and worked on the novel I'm writing so all those mini projects I mentioned got put on hod. Then I got a tablet which made me write some more but also waste time on mini games. i also red the Leviathen series which was AMAZING and then got addicted to Dragon Age II by far an awesome christmas, but also led to a belated chapter.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Yup first chapter of 2013 may this fic survive the new year!**

**Also the christmas specials SQUEAL! That was amazing I may have to drag Clara into my plot.**

**ahem. So this chapter is sadly mostly filler. Though writing the part with Jenny in the mini van was extremely fun. Also we get to find out what the Master looks like! Nt the same face as The End OF TIME folks. As promised the two are now together but there won't be any real bonding until next chapter so enjoy and once again sorry!**

**Jenny: I don't appreciate being forgotten.**

**PW: I didn't forget you I was distracted.**

**Master: I am far more important then some elf from some video game.**

**PW: He was a very sexy elf, and that's not the only reason...**

**Jenny: That doesn't make it better!**

**PW: FIne fine I'll go start the next chapter.**

**Master: A paragraph isn't exceptable I want at least five hundred words before you take a break!**

**PW: Slave Driver!**

**Jenny: Just get to work. Punk Wolf doesn't own Doctor Who or its charcters. She only ows the plot and all spelling and grammar mistakes!  
PW: Hey!**

**Jenny: Proofread better!**

**Pw:XP**

**Master:Children get to work and let them read!**

* * *

INTERSTATE 80 NEBRASKA,USA

As Jenny slowly made her way towards the lights in the distance, the sun steadily moved from her left until it was behind her. She was wondering how far away the lights really were when she heard the sound of a small engine behind her. She turned and was momentarily blinded by the combination of the sun and a dual set of lights on the front of the vehicle. Jenny raised her hand to shade her eyes and squinted as the vehicle came towards her before rolling to a stop. Blinking she lowered her hand before the window rolled down and a very human woman stuck her head out.

"You need a ride honey?" Jenny couldn't place the woman's accent but she recognized the language. Of all the languages she'd learned it had come easiest to her.

"Yah, that would be nice." She smiled her innocent smile the one she always used when she was bluffing her way into anywhere. She'd once been told that it could make a dalek smile. She'd glared at the person who'd said it, but had yet to find a better description.

"Hop on in!" The woman leaned back in the car and opened the door.

Jenny climbed in as the woman settled back in her seat adjusting a belt that came down from the side of the vehicle and attached by her right hip. Upon examination of her own seat. Jenny found a similar contraption, though hers came down across her right shoulder and clipped at her left hip. As soon as the strapped clicked into place the woman restarted the vehicle, turning back to face the road. Jenny took the woman's silence as a chance to examine the vehicle, it was similar to some of the rovers she'd ridden before, except it was less boxy and had a closed plastic roof. She turned around to find two more rows of black seats each with three of the straps attached. Past that there was what looked like storage space. The car itself was clean though it held a lingering scent that reminded Jenny of kids and fried food.

She turned back front to get a look of how the woman was operating the vehicle. She'd seen similar set ups before. The direction of the car was controlled by a round wheel that the woman lightly rested both her hands on. There was also a lever sat between the two seats in the front that'd she seen the woman use when restarting the vehicle. There wa labeled on it. Jenny assumed that the lever controlled what mode the vehicle was in, the woman must of switched it from stationary into forward. Between the wheel and the front of the car were a series of gauges lit up in a blue green color, Jenny couldn't really make them out, but she could guess what they were. The one the woman kept glancing to had to be either the speedometer or the radar. Jenny was betting on radar since they seemed to be moving rather slow, and definitely weren't at risk of breaking a speed limit.

Further examination of the front of the car brought Jenny to the discovery of the climate controls. The vehicle didn't have any humidity or pressure controls, so Jenny figured the woman didn't travel very far. It had heating and cooling, neither of which were currently on, but the dial was set all the way towards cool, so she guessed the woman had traveled from a hotter area than she was used to. Other than the main controls the vents themselves were adjustable. Jenny fiddled with the open and close and shifted the angles. The noise must have attracted the drivers notice, because she decided to speak up then.

"The air isn't on, I can put it on if you're too warm." The woman briefly turned towards Jenny before switching her gaze back to the road.

"No, I'm fine." Jenny jerked her hands back to settle in her lap, automatically fixing her posture.

The woman glanced towards Jenny again before continuing to speak.

"So, where abouts are you headed?"

"I'm kind of lost." Jenny turned her gaze towards her lap, trying for sheepish.

This wasn't the first time Jenny had hitchhiked, but the first time when she had no clue about where she was. Jenny usually made sure she had a good scope of the area through which she was travelling first, you couldn't always trust people. That fact was ingrained on her brain from birth. She would normally have made up a location that would bring her in the direction she wanted, or even if she didn't know exactly where she was going she'd sometimes tell the driver what she knew and have them figure it out for time she'd have to trust in this random woman, and go wherever she took her, and hope Jenny accidently stumbled upon the Dalek. Or she could find something to use to attempt to rig up a detector to find any rifts in the space-time continuum. Jenny was pretty sure time travel wasn't a regular thing on this planet. Otherwise, the woman might've guessed what she was at. She'd had some of her rides ask her before, though they'd been wrong all those times.

The woman had taken Jenny's ramblings as time to measure her up in the woman's peripheral vision. Apparently the woman decided she liked what she saw, whatever that was.

"Well I can take you into town, and we can get you a map, and in contact with your bank, or a family member so you can get on your way."

Jenny nodded and then realising that the woman again "Yah, that'd be nice thanks."

The woman seemingly deciding that she had earned enough karma for the time being fell silent again, Jenny turned her attention to the window to watch this interesting new world of the past go by. It was mostly farmland, and the farmland was mostly being used up by a crop, that if Jenny remembered correctly was called corn. She happened to like a type of bread made from the stuff that she'd once had when traveling with a group of colonials. There weren't anymore humans out and about that she could see, but there were quite a few animals, ones that looked familiar but she couldn't quite name. They were large and bulky, mostly brown or white with black spots. They didn't seem to do much other than walk around and eat grass, so Jenny assumed they were mostly used as a source of meat, rather than to perform any actual tasks.

It only took a few more minutes before they reached the source of light which turned out to be a small town. The town had a few people milling about, and more vehicles with similar structures to the one she was riding in. She watched excitedly as the people went in and out of building, doing what humans did. They weren't nearly as colorful as Jenny was used to, and she had to remind herself that being in the past meant humans hadn't cross-bred as much as what she was used to.

"I'll drop you off at the bank, will that be alright?" The woman asked as she turned into the lot in front of a large white building.

"Sure, thanks for the ride!" Jenny smiled at the woman as they rolled to a stop.

Jenny took that as her cue to exit and stepped out of the vehicle, almost forgetting to shut it behind her. She wasn't used to having to open and close doors manually, it seemed a bit exhausting. She couldn't possibly imagine what it must be like having to manually open and close doors, she'd probably just end up leaving them all open out of pure frustration. It made Jenny wonder about other inconveniences. How did Dad stand it constantly switching between advanced technology and primitive tech? Jenny was beginning to think that it would drive her crazy. She was so distracted by this thought that she was still standing idly in front of the bank when a man barreled into her.

* * *

**BALANGY, NEBRASKA,USA SOL-2**

The Master was running bursting out of the barn barreling past the shocked Docilites, heading for town. He figured if he ran fast enough he could blend in amongst the people there and lose the docitiles. Blending wasn't really something he was necessarily good at and the new face didn't help. Wild black hair and bright green over a pale angled face, made him look like he belonged in one of Earth's cities. Amongst the dark skinned blond and brown haired inhabitants of the small farm town he looked wildly out of place. The outfit didn't help much either. The twenty-sixth century the tight black pants and purple leather jacket over a blue dress shirt might look normal or even reserved, but in the late twentieth century it looked bizarre. The silver sparkly boots didn't help much either.

He was silently cursing his new insane fashion sense, when he almost got mowed down by a truck. The very human occupant leaned out to shot curses at The Master's young city self only to notice the Docitiles behind him who had slowed to a walk. he yelled out a greeting and inquired after a calf. the Master took the brief distraction as an opportunity to slip past the truck and head up the road. Running again The Master found himself thankful for the long nimble legs of his new body, and sped up a bit. He'd forgotten how much fun a chase was though he preferred to be the one chasing there was usually much less at stake then. He basked in the sunlight and his newfound freedom, only to be distracted by a shout as his trail was picked up again, pouring on more speed The Master veered into a trail between crops cutting across farmland to reach the town faster, cursing himself for hiding his ship in the woods. It would be a lot safer hideaway then the town. It was too far and in the opposite direction so the town was currently his best chance.

When he finally reached the town it was to find it mostly empty, cursing the early hour he turned towards the Main Street hoping to at least make it to the bike he had parked outside the inn he'd been staying in. The old earth contraption could at least outpace the angry mob on his tail. As he neared the inn he turned back to check how far behind his pursuers were. He judged that as long as he didn't slow down he should have enough time to get to his bike before they caught up. He whipped his head back around only to find an obstacle in his path unable to change directions or speed he cannonballed right into it toppling it to the ground.

He began scrambling to his feet only to discover that the obstacle, was in fact alive. It turned out to be a girl a very pretty definitely not docitile girl. A glance backwards revealed his pursuers to be quickly gaining on him. Staring down at the baffled girl The Master's brain jumped into hyper-speed weighing the options of abandoning the girl, chances are she'd get injured by the approaching mob, if not attacked for being a human with possible knowledge of their plan trampled by th uncaring mob. If _ he _was really her chances are _he'd_ find out that some girl had gotten injured our even killed because of the Master's carelessness. It would make _him_ angry and add strain onto any attempted interaction. The Master really needed to understan what had been happening lately would prefer to avoid any conflict if at all possible.  
A fraction of a second to analyse his options and The Master was yanking the girl to her feet and pulling her along  
"RUN!"  
Much to his surprise the girl was quickly on her feet and charging along. She easily out strode him, leaving The Master struggling to keep up. Always a step or two behind he found himself watching the way she ran. It was if it were the most natural thing in the world. As if her body was designed for the sole purpose of running. Lost for a second in the beauty of the creature, The Master almost didn't notice them passing by the inn. Yanking on the girl's hand to turn her the two charged into the parking lot, the girl slowing in order to be able to follow him. Thankful for the few vehciles in the lot The Master led the way to his motorbike flinging a leg over and scrambling for the key in his pockets. The girl though was standing in front of the bike, hesitantly.  
"Get on!" The Master barked as he shoved the key in the bike roaring to life beneath him.  
The girl snapped out of her daze scrambling onto the bike behind him  
"Hold on!" He yelled over the sound of the unneccesarily loud engine.  
They sped out of the parking lot the startled mob now gathered on the sidewalk moving out of the way for fear of being run over. The bike flew out onto the road veering into a turn. He powered the bike up leaving the restless aliens in their wake.

* * *

**Gonna brief here cause the Master is glaring at me to get a move on.**

**Master: 500 words MINIMUM!**

**I know! Jeez! guess the next chapter will be long... or early we'll see. Plan time! Jenny and The Master have to find a way to stop the Docitiles. And lets not forget the Dalek Jenny was tailing. Also How much will these two learn about each other's secrets?**

**Next chapter is coming, and thanks for all those who followed and favorites. Reviews remind me to work!**


	4. Team Up

**Hey I'm alive. Sorry, I am really easily distracted. Like omg a****_ cloud _****distracted. OS this story kind of got ignored for a LONG while. So finally I was like okay, spring break your going to sit down and WRITE. So I did, with the new episode airing tonight I was in the perfect mood to sit down and tackle this chapter. It also gave me a chance to test out the dictation thing on my tablet, so if there's any really bizarre mistakes that's why. Speaking of mistakes. I would like a beta. Though I'm not quite sure how it works, it might help me update more often. Also thanks to everyone who favorited and followed. To those of you who just started reading thanks for following even though this hadn't been updated in FOREVER! Really I appreciate it.**

**Jenny: Just start the chapter already they've waited long enough.**

**Fine fine go ahead.**

**Jenny: PW does NOT own Doctor Who nor any of it's characters or technology. She does however own the Renning spaceships, not that their for sale or anything. **

* * *

**INTERSTATE 80 NEBRASKA, USA**

Jenny didn't quite know what to think of this new world. At first she'd assumed its inhabitants were friendly based on the woman who picked her up. Yet, the group that had been chasing the man she was now with looked particularly pissed off. She also didn't quite know what to think of the man, who had barreled into her then pulled her along on this wild chase. She had no idea why'd she'd gone with him. He'd just seemed familiar, and she did love running. It reminded her of her father. A wild run with a stranger, it definitely seem like something Dad would do she thought. She leaned around the man trying to get a good look around without falling off, the well she guessed it was a bike. Though the ones she's seen either had extremely powerful motors or none at all.

This bike though seemed to have a similar engine to the one in the vehicle she had hitchhiked on earlier. The engine wasn't particularly powerful, they didn't even run off complete combustion judging by the smell. It did however make a rather pleasant though loud rumbling noise. Jenny also enjoyed the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair, it made her regret putting it up into the strict ponytail. She leaned around the man to get a better view of their surroundings. She watched as the scenery gradually became less farmland and more forest. Jenny attempted to ask where they were going, but the man's reply was lost to the wind and the roaring of the motor. She decided to settle back, and hope that this wouldn't turn sour.

Jenny had started to run equations in her head as an attempt to estimate where exactly she had ended up when exiting the time vortex. When equations and numbers popped up that she'd never seen before she didn't question them simply adding them to her equations. For the most part the soldier part of her brain had been quiet since her arrival, but part way through her equations it piped up.

_A soldier is always aware of her surroundings._

She pulled her mind out of her math to look around, discovering that they were no longer on the large roadway, but instead on a path covered in crushed stone, she searched around a bit for the word. It took awhile as she tried to hold on to her equation, but she finally came up with gravel. Though by the time she was able to speak the word satisfactorily, the path narrowed and was no longer covered in gravel, but instead was packed dirt. The woods around them thickened and Jenny found that if she looked up she could barely make out the sky through the canopy.

The bike gradually slowed until finally it stopped. Jenny dropped her legs down quickly for balance as the man scrambled off. A quick look around found that the path had gotten too narrow for the bike to safely travel. She flipped her leg over turning to face the odd man who was standing holding the bike upright and watching her curiously.

"We'll have to walk from here, that is if you don't want to head back into town. I'm sure they'll have calmed down by the time you get back."

He frowned and squinted at her. Jenny brushed a stray bang back from her face embarrassed wondering if there was something on her face.

"I'll stick with you, besides I'm looking for something, and I don't think it's in the town."

"Alright then." the man smiled and turned back to the path.

Jenny quickly hopped off the bike and followed after him. She glanced curiously around at her surroundings. She caught the glimpses of wildlife in the surrounding forest, but never got a good enough look at most of them to deduce what they were. Though she got a good look at a few strange birds that she had never seen before, along with the occasional squirrel. Squirrels Jenny had quickly discovered fell into the same category as cockroaches, flies, and rats. They were the kind of animal that showed up on any world that would sustain them, and even odd mutations on ones that couldn't. Jenny couldn't decide if it was their uncanny ability to sneak past inspections on even the most thorough ships, or some kind of evolutionary fluke, but she found them on almost every planet that had the ability to sustain carbon based lifeforms.

Jenny gave up on examining the wildlife five minutes into their walk, and moved onto the trees. Jenny new for a fact that humans had the nasty habit of bringing their plantlife with them onto every planet they attempted to colonize. Humans had a deep rooted belief that trees were key to the terraforming procedure. Not that trees didn't help, but they weren't necessary in the success of terraforming. Now, with the new fangled oxygen factories the larger ships were using, even more trees were spreading from solar system to solar system. The older colonial ships that first used oxygen factories, mostly still had the original oak trees on board. Jenny didn't understand why they used such a dense wood, but the humans had some kind of attachment to them. The new ships however, used spliced trees designed to produce the maximum amount of oxygen, at the least possible density. Jenny didn't see any of the spliced trees, but she did see quite a few variations of the oak trees. Jenny recognized a few more species, there was an elm, and she was pretty sure that one was a maple tree. The only earth tree Jenny had any kind of fondness for were the cherry trees. They had the most beautiful blossoms, and nothing was better than a picnic beneath one.

Jenny wondered idly if her dad liked to do that as well. Sometimes she pretended that Donna and him were there with her. Sometimes, if nobody else was around, she would even talk aloud to them. Often times in_ interesting_ situations, Jenny would even here her dad's voice in her head. Jenny figured that it was just one of her coping methods, she'd heard of other people who had similar things happen to them. Jenny really hoped it wasn't her programming. She liked to think that the voice in her head was really her inner Time Lord speaking up. It was bad enough with the Rules in there, she didn't really need her dad too. Besides Jenny had told him that she would make her own choices and that's what she was doing. She was following some odd man into the woods, because_ she_ wanted to. And the Rules could yell all they wanted too.

Jenny only lasted about ten more minutes thinking about the trees. She took another five rounding off her math. She could only come up with an approximate on the when, and had absolutely nothing on the where. The when was a good 1.5 billion years ago, by the revolution of the planet she was currently on. How she even knew that Jenny decide not to think too hard about. It was one of those things that she just knew. Like the way she just knew there was something special about the man she was following. She thought that it had something to do with the way held himself a kind of easy confidence, that almost seemed _sneaky_.

Jenny wondered idly why the man had taken her into the forest. He clearly had a hideout here, probably to keep away from the group that had been chasing him earlier. As far as hideouts went it was a nice place to have one. The woods were beautiful, and so _alive_. Jenny couldn't figure out why she hadn't noticed it sooner, but this place was just bursting with vitality and living things. The thrum of life was everywhere around her, and she could_ feel_ it. The trees around her reaching up towards the sun. The vines wrapping around them, the birds and squirrels all teeming about, the shrubs leaning ever so slightly to catch the light that slipped through the canopy. Jenny could feel things beneath her feet, crawling about the earth, she could feel the seeds with their tiny life forces inside, the snake nest with the mother coiled tightly around her eggs. It was the most FANTASTIC thing she'd ever felt. Jenny was part of the forest and the planet part of the life around her moving and growing, the life force flowed through her and around her. She could feel so much, that it shocked her when she felt something dead. Jenny blinked back into herself leaving the wonder of the forest to be faced with a chunk of metal.

The chunk of metal was of course, in fact, a spaceship. Jenny wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't a spaceship. Though, frankly she shouldn't be surprised. The man was remarkably strange, amongst a group of remarkably strange beings. It would've course makes sense that he was not in fact from this planet. The ship didn't have a cloaking device, or if it did it wasn't currently activated. So judging by the state of the trail they had been following, any sort of cloaking device that it didn't really need to be activated. The crap was small, designed more for speed than any long distance travel. Which meant the man was probably from the same constellation it's not the same star system. Though, there was the possibility that he had simply planet hoppped his way here. Jenny was unfamiliar with the area, it was quite sure where the nearest space station was located.

" I don't recognize this model, what is it?" , Jenny asked.

Then turned and blinked at her, "It's a Renning 53."

Jenny frowned. She'd only ever heard of Renning ships , but never actually seen one. She was pretty sure the company that had made them had gone out of business two centuries ago. Go she had heard racers talk about them. Apparently they were the first ship to use a full throttle fusion engine that was practical for general transport. She knew enough about the ship, to know that it shouldn't be in this time stream. Whoever this man was, no she was beginning to doubt the man part, he was a time traveler like her. Though, Jenny wasn't sure if she qualified as a time traveler, this being her first time and all.

The man, Jenny decided she would keep calling him that, pulled out a device and lowered the entry ramp. Jenny followed him easily into the ship. It was only when the entrance close behind them Jenny realized that might not have been the _best_ idea. She instantly begin to regret the decision, when the man spun around and glared at her.

"Who exactly are you?"

After about a millisecond debate, Jenny decided to go with the truth.

"I'm Jenny, from Messaline"

"Alright, Jenny. What exactly do you think you're doing on Earth?"

Jenny lit up instantly, "This is Earth! This is where Donna and Martha are from! That's so cool!"

Jenny proceeded to do a little victory dance. She somehow manage to make it to Earth. It was Dad's favorite planet, and she could almost definitely find him here.

"You didn't know."

"Umm no not really. I was kind of chasing a Dalek, and into the time vortex , and well it came out around here ish." Jenny explained.

"A Dalek?!" The man shook his head, "This complicates things."

He mumbled the last bit to himself, but Jenny still caught it.

"What things?" , she pried.

The man let out a long sigh, and shrugged.

"This may take awhile. We should sit down."

He led Jenny to the cockpit, and sat down in the pilot's chair. The soldier in Jenny told her exactly how bad that was. It insisted that she lock the controls so they would be unable to take off. The time lord bit, which she tends to listen to more often, insisted that she gave them and benefit of the doubt. Jenny compromised, and sat in the copilot's chair and played her fingers across the controls. Quickly familiraising herself with the controls before turning to face the man.

" I'm Harold Saxon, and I'm a sort of... Time Agent." Jenny nodded she'd heard of time agents. "Currently, there's a group of alien immigrants attempting a sort of uprising against the natives. This particular uprising isn't recorded in history. So, I , well we, expect interference. My job to stop the uprising and keep it from becoming a recorded part of history."

Jenny pursed her lips, "So, the group chasing you?"

Harold nodded, "I was spying on one of their meetings and was caught."

That made a lot of sense.

"Is it just me,or do you think this outside influence might have something to do with my Dalek?"

****"I truly hope not."

* * *

**Okay so not really much plot, but I was feeling out Jenny's thought process. The nice thing about using her is that she wasn't an entirely developed character so it gives me a lot of room to work also means that a lot of people have differing ideas about how they think she is. So if you don't like something let me know.**

**Next chapter, we'll start dealing with the Docilites again and have The Master's point of view! Don't expect it soon because I'm not good at updating sorry.**


End file.
